It is often desired to insert objects, such as surveillance probes or drugs into body lumens. These are usually inserted with the aid of endoscopes.
An endoscope is a device meant for viewing the interior of the body. Endoscopes typically consist of a tube and an optical system and are usually introduced through the mouth or anus for viewing parts of the gastrointestinal tract. Endoscopes are used to look directly at the outside of the uterus, Fallopian tubes, ovaries, appendix, and other abdominal organs. Other endoscopes are inserted through incisions to look at joints, and still others to view the inside of the bladder.
Endoscopes are also used for inserting objects into the body. Endoscopes having at their inserted end different shaped baskets for carrying objects are inserted into the body and the objects are released from the basket into the body lumen by controlled movements of the opposite end of the endoscope tube by an operator.
WO 99/32028, which is assigned to the common assignees of the present invention, describes a device for delivering an autonomous video capsule into the gastrointestinal tract. The device includes an endoscope having a clamp, which is held in the front of the endoscope by at least one support, for releasably holding the capsule.
In the known methods which utilize endoscopes for inserting and releasing objects in the body, the release of the object from the endoscope is a mechanical operation limited by factors such as the endoscope tube flexibility or the operator's proficiency. Also, as a result of the endoscope movements during its operation, there is a chance of loosing the object at an undesired location or at an undesired time.
The known methods, therefore, do not enable facile and precise positioning of or exact timing of release of objects in body lumens. Thus, there exists a need for a method and device which enable precise positioning of an object in a body lumen and which provide the operator with complete control over the positioning and timing of release of the object.